Return of the Spirit
by iDream13
Summary: She was saved by a boy who was a river spirit, and in the process she saved him. He sent her back to the human world, promising that she'd see him again. Years passed, and she remembered his promise as she grew older. But she wondered ... did he?
1. Memories Never Die

The bright sunlight slanted through the branches overhead. It was an hour past midday, and the spring air had risen from a cool wind to a comfortable breeze. It blew past the exposed skin of the girl's midsection as she chattered her teeth on purpose, as if to spite the cold edge still lingering as she wrapped her arms around her stomach to protect the goose-bumped skin. She meandered down the vague forest road, its edges blurred with the concealing growth of trees, grass, and bushes. It'd been years since she last set foot on this trail, years since she'd really thought about what the road meant to her, or where it had led her so long ago. Her thoughts wandered as her feet found the surest path towards where her heart had been tugging her for months.

_It was so bumpy last time, I was afraid we'd crash. Or in the very least I'd get thrown from the open window of the car. But that's when I saw the statue. I don't know why I remember it so well. I guess because it seemed like such a strange thing to be out on a road like that. Its twin was at the entrance, wasn't it. Now that I think about it, it seems like those two statues were the markers for the gateway. Like they were the boundaries for b that /b world or something. Like in the old stories: "Beyond this point ye shall enter a world beyond your imagination" or some such warning that nobody ever listened to._

At this point in her wonderings, it seemed the road had grown tired of her leisurely pace down its familiar track. The woman's foot landed on a lose cobble, which slid from underneath her. She screamed in surprise as her body plunged forward, the downhill direction of the road pulling her into a fast run as she flailed her arms for balance. Her footsteps thudded in the quite woods as she held back another scream when she saw a flash of red through the trees around the bend.

The speed of her decent made her body pliable, and as her legs connected with the solid portion of the statue, the torso of her bent with the statue's curves. She rested herself in that position a moment, letting the statue support her as she held her face away from the stone with her arms. Her breathing was ragged, but more from the running than from fear. Slowly she pried her body off the statue, still using it for support when she found her legs quivering from the sudden exertion. The moss under her fingertips felt cool and moist, the green blending with the gray of the statue's stonework.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the top of the statues head. She'd never been able to see it from this angle, but something about the thing left little doubt in her mind as to her surroundings. Slowly she raised her head, her eyes picking the little details that had been burned into her memory for so long.

* * *

The wind howled softly, blowing into the black hole of the tunnel opened before her. The wind rustled in the trees around her, the only sounds to be heard. The girl stood beside the small statue in front of the building. The red paint peeling off the walls gave the plaster bricks an aged appearance, deceiving the casual onlooker. She smiled, head bowed, eyes closed as she listened, and waited. It had been many years since she'd seen this entrance. Even the last time she'd been there, the walls had lost all their red color and greenery had grown up and covered their gray, and the gray of the cobbled path she stood on. But she never forgot the first time she'd seen the tunnel. Or the place that lay beyond it. 

The wind pulled gently at her body, pushing at her back, enticing her to take a step forward. The wide sleeves of her green kimono top waved gently; the slightly baggy legs of her black cargos rustled; the tip of the long braid hanging down her back, secured with a sparkling purple tie, whispered against the bit of skin exposed by her shirt. She could almost hear the voices of the world beyond the tunnel calling her old name, perhaps welcoming back a long-lost friend.

She laid her hand gently on the statue's head, feeling the smooth, moist moss beneath her fingertips. A small grin parted her lips as she took a step forward. She was engulfed by the dimness as she walked forward slowly, leisurely, a quiet excitement beginning to boil inside her as she left this world behind in favor of one she had long loved and missed.


	2. There are some Places where Time is Not

Wind blew through the grass, making green waves rippled across the endless field. Chihiro grinned, breathing deep of the fresh, living smells. It was exactly as she saw in her memories. The dilapidated houses, the overgrown paths, the random statues scattered in the field matched her memory perfectly. After all, the sight had been burned into her mind for all eternity as a child.

"I guess there are some places where time has no hold." Chihiro smiled to herself. The building in whose shadow she stood groaned, the tall clock towering above her moaning as the wind blew around it.

_Just as it did then._

She jumped from one boulder to the next, making her way up the broad stone steps, entering a world she'd survived, and one that had taught her to live.

* * *

The streets of the town were quite, and good smells drifted through the still air. Chihiro grinned, her memories gaining strength as she wandered along the paved walks. Passing by the restaurant that had started all the adventures, the woman stopped a minute, smelling and thinking. But she continued on, letting her feet carry her up the steps at the end of the street, pausing at the base of the city clock as she had as a child. Then she was there. Chihiro stood at the head of the bridge, the massive bathhouse on the other side. The boiler pipes still belched smoke; the run-off waterfall still steamed, the train far below still rattled the windows as it passed by. Chihiro turned her head, watching as the sun slowly sank to the horizon. His voice played through her mind, his words reminding her she might have escaped, and never even known him. 

_It's almost night. You have to get across the river before the sun sets_

Then the sun vanished, twilight appeared, and the city behind her began glowing as lanterns and lamps were lit, and shops began opening. She could see, from this height, the ferry coming from the distant glowing city across the water. Vague, dark, wavering shapes appeared in the shops, and out of the ground, walking and moving in the streets. Chihiro was not afraid this time. Her parents were safe, in their blue house at the end of the row. She'd left as a young adult, making her way in the world as an environmental activist. i She never forgot the poor river spirit she'd helped, so full of pollution he'd turned into a stink spirit /i But she'd never forgotten the boy, the river spirit who had lost his home. He'd promised they'd meet again, but somehow she knew he would never really be able to leave this world until another home had been found. She fought her heart out, her hardest for him, and at long last she could help him fulfill the promise. She had something for him now.

A long crowd of spirits was moving down the street; some turned off to eat, some stopped to talk to old friends. But there was still a good number who passed by Chihiro as she moved out of the way, bowing respectfully. She knew she was standing in front of a garden gate, but when Chihiro looked down and realized she was standing i in /i the gate, she gasped, looking around wildly. The nearest bush had berries growing on it, and she picked a few, throwing them into her mouth before it became very difficult to eat solid, real food.

_You have to eat something from this world, or else you'll disappear_

she listened to his voice as she watched her body become solid once more. She sighed, leaning against the gate as a solid, whole human girl.

_That was close. I nearly ruined **everything** by forgetting Haku's words. But again he's saved me. Dear, dear Haku ..._

"Welcome, welcome. Please, make yourselves at home. Come on in, welcome, enjoy yourselves." The familiar greetings from the staff made Chihiro smile once more, as she stepped out into the crowd of spirits and began walking across the bridge. She resisted the urge to hold her breath, wondering if she did, would the spell take affect automatically or if it was one of Haku's attempts to protect her. Her cheeks still burned with shame slightly at remembered she i had /i taken a breath. But that was in the past, and she moved with confidant ease over the wood bridge. Moving to the outer edge of the crowd, she could see a small frog in a kimono jumping up and down at the other side of the bridge. As she neared him, the frog stopped and stared, but she smiled, bowing slightly, and his eyes bulged.

"S-Sen! You're back?!" she nodded slightly, smiling a little, and put a finger to her lips to indicate secrecy. Chihiro knelt down, whispering "Go find Lin, and tell her to meet me in the boiler room. I have to say hello to an old friend." The frog grinned, and leapt away as Chihiro ducked through the small door on her left, leading into the side gardens. As she made her way quietly through, Chihiro thought about when she and Haku knelt there, hiding from the staff and when he placed his hand on her forehead, showing her the way to the boiler room and Komaji. Her cheeks blossomed slightly, and her face heated up but she still continued on. She couldn't wait to see the long-armed, many-armed boiler man again.

"After all, he _is_ the one who helped me get a job."


	3. A Path Less Traveled

The wind blowing coolly against her back offset the heat of the room pressing against her from the front. Chihiro leaned against the door, watching the familiar scene in motion, her perpetual smile ever tender as she remembered. The sunk floor crawled with tiny black sootballs, all shadowed by the solid coal chunks they hauled to fuel the boiler fires. The constant clank of metal, the squeaking of the soot bugs, the muffled roaring of the furnace; throw in the boiler man's constant grumblings, the ring of new calls for herbal water, the clink of Kamaji's crushing wheel as he grinds unique herbal blends for unique customers and the image was perfectly intact. Her eyes traveled around the room, resting for a moment on the newer-than-old vent in the ceiling, the faded blood stains and scratches on the wall of drawers. A faint shudder ran down Chihiro's spine as she remembered thrusting her small arm down Haku's throat, forcing the River Spirit's medicine into his stomach. Even now, so many years after the fact, she was amazed that a girl of her slight size had managed to hang on, to keep the river dragon's head down as he struggled to expel first the medicine, then the seal he'd stolen and swallowed to hide.

"If you're just going to stand there, go away." The gruff voice shook her out of her reverie, and Chihiro's smile widened as she stepped into the harsh glow of the furnace light. Mindful of the soot bugs, she made her way across the floor, stepping up next to Kamaji's constant perch.

"It's been a long time, boiler man."

He slowed his grinding, before stopping altogether. He turned his head, meeting her clear eyes with his dark goggle-glasses. The spiky moustache twitched, his multiple arms continued on their menial tasks, but he held one out to her, inviting her up to sit with him. The strength in the spider-like limb amazed Chihiro as he wrapped it around her waist, being a gentleman and giving her a "hand up" as he lifted her. She reduced to being that little girl again as she flung her arms around the boiler man's body, felt the gruff chuckle in his lungs as he quickly hugged her back, pulling his arms away but one for support, to continue in his work.

"It has been a long time, Sen."

"But somehow I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away forever." Kamaji chuckled again.

"You should have known that, anyways. You showed it when you were helping Haku escape Yubaba." Chihiro's cheeks bloomed again, and it wasn't from the boiler's heat. Kamaji's three-fingered hand patted her head, before the two heard the small service door slide open.

"Lin!" the other woman's surprised face vanished in a second as Chihiro slid of the perch, racing to hug her friend. The force of her impact spun the pair around, and they nearly lost their balance.

"Sen! What are you doing here?! I thought Yubaba let you go?"

"She did. I came back on my own." The shock on Lin's face made Chihiro laugh.

"Why on EARTH would you _want_ to come back _here_?" Chihiro laughed again, and the absurdity of the situation made Lin laugh as well.

"Besides, there's something I have to give to someone…" a sly smile crossed Lin's lips.

"Are you ever gonna forget about him? You bent my ear with his name when you worked here and years later the only reason you come back is him _again_!" Chihiro's cheeks took on their ever more constant blush, but Lin just laughed, placing her hand on the younger's shoulder.

"You have something I've never seen. Don't worry about it. Besides, I don't think he forgot you either."

"Would you two get movin' already?! Yubaba'll find out she's here sooner or later, and for your sake it had better be sooner." The two women smiled, and Chihiro followed Lin as they scooted out the door.

"Thank the boiler man you idiot." Lin's smile and tone were the only differences from the last time she'd told Chihiro the same command. The girl smiled, and turned around kneeling.

"Thank you, Komaji."

* * *

The pair ignored the stares of the staff and guests as they made their way up through the levels of the bathhouse. A few of the staff recognized Chihiro, calling out her name as she passed by with a wave and a smile. It seemed the frog had managed to inform only the people who would care of Sen's return. And the news apparently had not reached the top floor. 

Chihiro felt at home as she walked by Lin's side, trailing behind occasionally for a memory or a familiar face. She stopped and bowed in respect to the Radish Spirit when they passed each other. The white, oddly shaped creature stood silently, blinking, before he bowed in return and continued walking. Chihiro waved as she ran to catch up to Lin, who was holding the third, top-floor elevator.

"I remember. He's the one who helped me get you to Yubaba's house." Chihiro nodded happily as the two women were forced to the back of the lift by other guests and staff. No body sneered at her human smell this time, but Chihiro knew it was still unpleasant to them.

"Sorry, sorry. If Yubaba'll let me, I'll be sure to eat enough food to hide my smell! I promise!" the rueful grins from the staff made her shrug happily. Apparently they were willing to put up with the stench of her humanness for a bit longer.


	4. An Oath, a Promise

Chihiro's feet felt cold walking across the marble-tiled floor. She remembered the sensation from the last time, but she'd been so scared it was merely a sensation that registered in the log of her memory. The air here seemed colder, less alive than anywhere else in the building.

_Probably due to Yubaba's bad attitudes_

Chihiro laughed softly to herself as she turned right, heading for the first door in that direction. As it always does, the doors seemed smaller to her now, not quite as imposing as the last time. Chihiro reached her hand out to grasp the door handle, jerking it back as her fingers brushed the cold metal.

"Not even going to knock? How rude." Chihiro blinked at the door knocker.

"You said that the last time I was here. Don't you ever change?"

"_Last time_? What do you mean, last time?!" the young woman laughed out-loud. The knocker stared bug-eyed as she twirled in front of it, curtsying at the end.

"Don't you recognize me? I should think you would, after all the trouble you put me through when I worked for you!" the door knocker's eyes bugged out their sockets, and it clamped its mouth tight shut. Without any warning, the doors swung wide on protesting hinges… all 12 of them. The corridor was opened to her, and Chihiro stood still, hesitating a moment.

"Get in here."

* * *

Somehow she had never seen anything as familiar as that office as Chihiro stepped over the edge of the rug that had tripped her last time. The fire crackled merrily, the three green rolly heads turned towards her, their frowns a little less severe as they recognized her. However, one thing that surprised Chihiro most was the large child seated before the fire, almost hidden in a mountain of cushions and books. 

"Boh?" the child turned his bald head and stared at Chihiro with big eyes.

"Sen!" the mountain exploded, and Chihiro was nearly crushed in his embrace as the child captured her. The witch sitting at the desk signing papers humphed, and continued her work as the child put Chihiro back on the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing here? I thought Mama let you go." Chihiro risked a glance at the witch, but she continued to ignore the proceedings.

"She did. I came back because I wanted to."

"Oh." The pair chit-chatted for a few moments before Boh returned to his books while Chihiro turned to face Yubaba.

"Ahem." The witch did not look up.

"A-hem." Still no response.

"Ah, Granny?" Yubaba's hand stilled as she looked at Chihiro with narrowed eyes. The human girl looked at the witch evenly, without fear. The staring contest continued for a few minutes until Yubaba blinked, returning quickly to the papers before her.

"What do _you_ want in _my_ bathhouse?" the sneer in the witch's voice was hard to miss. Chihiro cleared her throat, kneeling in traditional, respectful Japanese manner.

"I have to come to request a job working in the bathhouse." Yubaba glared at the woman kneeling in front of the fireplace, before her desk. The woman looked at the witch, and Yubaba could read in her gaze Chihiro remembered that the witch had taken an oath to give a job to any who asked.

Yubaba signed the last of her papers. A quick swipe of her finger, and the last contract pulled itself out of the pile of papers, and along with a filled ink pen floated into Chihiro's hands.

"You know the rules. Sign the contract and you'll have a job." Chihiro looked at the paper and pen in her hands. She glanced up at the witch reclining in her chair, puffing out clouds of smoke from the cigarettes she'd just lit.

"No." The witch hacked on the smoke she inhaled as she gasped. Her face became a little redder as she glared at Chihiro through the smoke.

"WHAT?!" Chihiro gently placed the paper on the floor, pen on top to hold it down. She folded her hands in her lap, effectively hiding the slight shaking in her arms.

"I will not sign my name away again. I made that mistake once, and I nearly lost it forever. I will _not_ make the same mistake twice." The witch leaped to her feet, prepared to rush around the desk and confront the girl. But the young woman's head came up, and Yubaba stopped at the look in her eyes.

"I do not need a contract. I will drop my human name Chihiro, and take up the old title of Sen. I will still obey you, but you will not control me." Yubaba's mouth turned down at the corners even more, stretching her features weirdly. She absolutely _had_ to give the woman a job, no questions asked, but …

"I wonder how far your loyalties would extend without the contract." Yubaba's clever question prompted Chihiro to smile, tossing the wisps of hair out of her face as she gazed upon the witch.

"Care to find out?" the witch looked at her, and the room fell silent. The three heads were silent for once, looking between one and the other. Boh had stopped reading and was watching intently, along with the Yubaba bird.

"I'll let you go this time. But you put one _toe_ out of line and you'll wish you'd never come back!" Chihiro scrambled up, swaying gracefully as she backed respectfully towards the door, bowing a little to the witch.

"Thank you, Granny."

"Get out!" Chihiro ducked out the door, a grin splitting her face as she heard a cut-glass inkwell shatter on the wall behind her, the sound followed by a few choice words from the old witch, the echoes of her voice chasing Chihiro as the girl raced to rejoin the bathhouse she was once again a part of.

* * *

"I can't believe you did it … again! And without signing a contract no less!" the admiration in Lin's voice was hard to miss as Chihiro smiled gently. She followed her friend down the back corridors, returning once again to the room they'd shared long ago. 

It was a little early in the evening; no one was asleep when they arrived at the apartment, the two women shoving the old, sticking glass-paneled door open. Both chuckled as they left the door open to the deepening shadows and cool evening breeze coming off the water. Lin went to the cabinets in the back wall, shoving them open to get out a worker's uniform. They both smile as she tossed Chihiro a pair of pants, then held a shirt out to size it against Chihiro's slender frame.

"Too big." Their laughter exploded as they shared the memory of Lin's long search for a shirt small enough for the child-proportioned Chihiro to wear.

"You're still really skinny, but you're not a kid anymore so it's easier this time."

"Well, I'd hope so after 5 years!"

Her sleeping things were laid out; Chihiro was assured that her human clothes would not be thrown away; she'd changed into the pants and apron of the bathhouse staff. Now she and Lin reclined on the wooden porch; Chihiro dangling her legs over the edge, Lin stretched out on her side with head propped on one hand.

"Lin, tell me something."

"Hm?"

"What did Haku do after … after I left?" the other woman shifted where she lay; Chihiro's face burned a little with the question, but it had been eating at her for 5 years; she just _had_ to know!

"He left." Chihiro's surprised look made the older woman chuckle as she looked out over the moon-lit waters. After all that time, the water from the rain never really receded; it didn't help that it kept raining, sometimes for a couple weeks on end!

"He just … upped and vanished all of a sudden. Wasn't a big loss, but you could tell there was a major difference in the atmosphere of the place." Chihiro's heart thudded painfully; she was sure the entire bathhouse could hear its panicked staccato rhythm. She turned her head forward; tears sprung to her eyes suddenly, and the girl blinked rapidly, determined to keep her emotions in check.

A hand on her arm made her start, forcing a single tear to escape and shine on her flushed cheek. The sympathy in Lin's eyes made her almost start bawling as a few more tears ran down her face. Chihiro gulped in some air, willing herself to stay calm.

"Get a grip on yourself. I said he left; I never said he didn't come back." The gratitude in the younger girl's face made something in Lin's heart stir, and she continued gently.

"He just doesn't stay here for long periods of time. I think he's looking for a way to return to the other world; his river is still there you know."

"No it's not. It was filled in, all apartments and junk." The confusion in Chihiro's face made Lin laugh softly.

"In our world, the spirit world, nothing like that ever _really_ disappears. It just can't be destroyed. Hidden, maybe; locked away, but never truly destroyed. The Kohaku River is still there, in the earth. It's just waiting for its spirit to come back."

"Oh." The soft exclamation closed the conversation effectively. The pair stayed there a little longer before Lin sighed, pushing herself up and vanishing into the dim interior of the apartment. Chihiro remained on the porch for another hour or so, looking out over the land.

_Haku, my dear Haku … where are you?_


	5. An Unexpected Guest

_Chihiro settled into her work at the bathhouse as if she'd never left. After being paired with Lin for the second time, the two women reformed their bonds of friendship and camaraderie. Chihiro was conditioned to the work from her previous job, and Lin had little to show her in the ways of the bathhouse that the younger woman hadn't experienced before._

_Chihiro quickly began escalating through the ranks of the staff in the bathhouse. Lin held no ill will towards the younger girl, and helped her to rise above the menial labor of the common workers. Since Yubaba knew her by name, Chihiro began getting one or two special assignments from the witch as she gained Yubaba's trust. With Haku gone, the cunning ruler of the bathhouse found a trustworthy if not semi-loyal assistant in the contract-less, human girl. Soon the name Sen was known throughout every level of the baths, affording the girl a quiet level of authority and superiority._

_After using her simple skills in dealing with the spirits coming to the baths and they in turn remembering her name, Yubaba promoted her to a foreman and floor manager. Again the human girl proved her adeptness at dealing with the occupants of the spirit world. Chihiro constantly remembered Haku's advice to never trust the Witch Yubaba, and so the bathhouse owner could never pull a fast one over on her strangest employee. In a grudging, stubborn way the witch respected Chihiro for this, and again promoted her to assistant overseer, a position below only the Witch herself. No one in the staff grudged her this position; they rather they had a kind and willing overseer than answer directly to the Witch herself! Chihiro threw herself into the work, earning her a reputation never before achieved by either spirit or human. She devoted herself to the improvement of the baths, occasionally suggesting changes to Yubaba herself … and getting them approved!_

_Eventually there was nothing stopping it, and Yubaba gave Chihiro the position Haku had once held. She was not the Witch's apprentice, but she **was** second in command, not much of a change from the power she'd held as an overseer._

* * *

Rain fell in heavy, thick, silvery sheets, blinding the world in a gray shroud. The lights strung about the city glowed red; the windows were lit but the shops were devoid of customers, little wonder on such a night. Few of the occupants of the bathhouse could remember a time before when the weather had been so bad. The guests staying within the bathhouse were glad of the hot water of their baths, and soaked long and well much to the delight of the staff. Chihiro walked among them that night, greeting guests long familiar to her name and face, and receiving suggestions and requests from both guests and staff. She accepted each with grace and dignity, her silent promise of consideration enough for most to simply give the small wooden tablets to her, bow, and return to their tasks or baths. 

As Chihiro moved past a group of duck-like spirits, bowing at the waist with respect, a small charm around her neck began to shine, emitting a slight chiming sound. Immediately the girl turned on her heel, treading quickly to the nearest lift. She begged pardon as she squished herself into the already-crowded compartment. Her nature overruling the summons, Chihiro personally made the stop for every other occupant of the lift before thrusting the direction lever all the way down. She stood alone near the front of the lift, her hand resting lightly on the lever as the wooden contraption sailed upwards through the tapering levels of the bath, these rooms allotted to the wealthiest and most important, until the box slid to a stop amid squeals of protest. She stepped out onto the marble tiled floor, her quick light steps carrying her down the long passage leading to her employer's personal office and quarters.

* * *

"I have no intention of housing your pitiful self _here_. You're the one who left in the first place; go face the rain on your own." 

"Just for the night. I've traveled far, and nowhere else would I trust myself to remain alive through the midnight hours." Chihiro stopped as she heard the conversation filter through the open crack of the door. Pressing her face to the opening, the girl peered through. She thought she recognized the second voice, a distinctly male voice, but she couldn't be sure.

The room was lit only by the cracking fire, now grown three times its original size, and a few well-placed lanterns. Boh was nowhere to be seen; Chihiro guessed he was asleep in his room. Yubaba sat behind her desk, a cigarette clamped in her pointed fingers. Before the desk, back to the fire and cloaked in black was a lone figure. Judging with her sight, Chihiro guessed that whoever it was wasn't much taller than her; a head, perhaps a head and a half taller. The hood of the cloak was up, concealing the head and preventing Chihiro from making any possible guesses as to who the mysterious stranger was.

_Whoever it is must be someone important. To get all the way to Yubaba's quarters without having to go through me … that is indeed a rare honor … or a dire warning …_

The door she leaned against suddenly shifted, letting out a quiet moan. Chihiro jumped back, but it was too late. She felt the charm around her neck glow a moment; a cool, tingling sensation on her skin before the light inside it fell dark. The doors slowly swung open, a far cry from the witch's usual bravado when summoning her underlings.

"Come in, come in." She'd been found out, so Chihiro saw no point in hesitating. Moving with the grace and ease practiced on a daily routine, the young woman made her way to stand behind the cloaked figure, hands folded respectfully in front of her and her head bowed slightly as she waited for orders from her employer. The witch's sharp eyes noted the girl's posture and position in relation to the dark figure, and she couldn't resist the opportunity. Waving her hand to Chihiro, she motioned the woman to move closer to her desk … in front of the stranger. Chihiro glanced nervously at the new-comer, but the figure made no move as to indicate his displeasure, so she took three small steps, just enough to where she stood lightly in front of him.

"You sent for me?" Chihiro knelt respectfully, waiting for her orders

"I want you to find lodging for this guest," the witch's voice sneered out the term. She arrogantly turned her head away, sticking her large nose in the air as she waved the girl and figure away without waiting for either to reply. Chihiro quickly touched her forehead to the hands pressed to the carpet, and rose in one fluid movement. Subconsciously she glanced into the stranger's dark hood, trying to make out a face. All she saw was a flash of green as the figure turned to follow her as she moved towards the office door.

"Oh, and Sen…" the pair turned as one. Chihiro was in front of the figure again, meaning she was closer to the door. As she turned upon hearing her name, she noticed the cloaked figure's head bobble a tad, as if darting a quick glance between employer and employee.

"Make sure the quarters are … fitting to our guest, hmmm?" the tone in the witch's voice was strange to Chihiro, and she couldn't understand what the suggestion meant. But the witch spoke no more, almost shoving the pair out of her office with her magic as she slammed the doors behind them. The boom reverberated down the cold tiled halls, as Chihiro tried to get her balance after the push. The stranger's hand snaked out from under the cloak, grasping her arm as she staggered slightly. The touch was gentle yet firm; he wasn't going to let her fall. Chihiro looked up into the hood with surprise; this time she could make out the outline of a head; the position of the eyes, nose, and mouth. The eyes flashed again, a sudden green spark that triggered something in her mind. Chihiro's eyes narrowed as she sifted through memories of all the green eyes she'd ever seen. But none matched the pair looking intently at her now, none but…

_Haku…? Is it… could it really be…_ the stranger let go of her arm, almost as if he was afraid of something she might do. Chihiro shook the image of a young, green-haired boy out of her mind as she skirted around the figure, motion for it to follow her down the hall.

"This way, please. The rooms are on the lower levels." The girl turned, assured of her guest's following as she heard the swish of his mud-spattered cloak behind her.

_Yes, I know. I've been here many times … Chihiro_


	6. Strange Conversations

Chihiro and the stranger walked down the halls in silence, their footsteps echoing dully against the smooth and shiny walls and décor. The woman was afraid of seeming rude, but her curiosity kept getting the better of her and occasionally she would sneak a quick glance at her companion. The concealing hood had fallen back a bit as they were ushered unceremoniously out of the witch's office, the gold tasseled rope wrapped around the neck now hanging quite loose. Now she could barely make out the features of whom she took to be a young man. There was nothing wholly unique about him save for his eyes; green, cat-shaped, cunning eyes. They looked as if the man was constantly squinting in concentration or suspicion, but his face was smooth and free of wrinkles of any kind.

He caught her chocolate eyes with his green ones, and Chihiro dropped her head suddenly, cheeks burning as she realized she'd been staring at him, not discreetly observing as she'd hoped to do.

_He's just so … so fascinating, I can't really help it._

_It's perfectly alright, you know._ Chihiro jerked her neck around and stared wide-eyed at the man. His face was neutral; he showed no sign of speaking to her with either his voice or his mind.

_But that **WAS** him … just now … speaking to me … wasn't it?_

"Lady, we've arrived." Chihiro was brought out of her wondering shock to find the man standing in front of her, hand outstretched in a gesture of chivalrous allowance for the lady to precede the man. Chihiro ducked her head in thanks as she stepped into the wooden lift, the man following and standing beside her as she pushed the lever all the way up. The contraption shivered a second before jerking into its decent through the building.

_Standing beside Haku in the elevator … afraid he wasn't the one who had helped me to get where I was right then, an employee of Yubaba's bathhouse … he was so cold, so devoid of any emotion … he snapped at me, scaring me, making those feelings of complete solitude and loneliness engulf me once more … after he'd dispelled them by telling me he was a friend, no matter what …_

Chihiro was brought of the flashback memory by the stranger's light touch on her back, gently pushing her out of the way as other guests and staff piled into the lift. The feeling was so soft, she didn't even remember he was touching her as she nodded her thanks and began leading the stranger around the outer level of the house. The rain still poured, streaking in rivulets against the glass, making the reflections on the inside of the glass waver since there was nothing to be seen in the outside world. The pair walked until they reached a cross-section of passages, when Chihiro suddenly remembered and spun to confront the stranger.

"I apologize, sir. I'm afraid we don't have many rooms left, due to the weather. Most of the reserved apartments have been occupied, and since my employer made sure of telling me to get you an appropriate room …" Chihiro's voice faltered as the figure turned his head towards her. A soft sound came to her ears, a strange throaty sound.

_Is he **laughing** at me?_

"I beg your pardon. When Yubaba said to find me _appropriate_ quarters, she did _not_ mean _any_ of the high level ones."

"Oh! But I thought you were well-acquainted…"

"We are, but she would rather forget we _ever_ met!"

"Oh. Still, you managed to get directly into her office without going past me, and that is a hard thing to do." The hood turned to look at her directly, and the green eyes flashed again.

"Why is that?"

"She has given me the second highest position in the house. It used to belong to her apprentice, but he left some time ago." Chihiro's voice grew soft at the memory of Haku. The stranger noticed this, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I assume then, that you have become her apprentice in his place?" Chihiro's laugh and smile startled the man.

"No. I'm just her most trusted employee right now. A pretty big honor considering I'm working here without a contract."

"You work without a contract?!" the demanding surprise in the stranger's voice startled Chihiro, and she looked at him a little fearfully. The cloaked one took a breath, composing himself. The news had come as something of a shock.

"I apologize for yelling. I am … familiar with the workings of this bathhouse, and for you to be working here, in a position of highest honor, without a contract … you must be quite a remarkable young woman." Chihiro beamed happily at the compliment. They stood a moment in awkward silence.

"Since Yubaba did _not_ mean giving you a room on the higher levels, would you mind telling me where you think she means to put you?" the gentle teasing in the girl's voice took the sting out of the implication of the words. The young man knew exactly what the bathhouse witch meant for him to have as rooms, and quite frankly, he really didn't mind.

"Would you mind terribly escorting me to where the boilers are?" the horror on Chihiro's face at housing a guest in the _boiler room_ amused the stranger, but his laugh was low and kind.

"It is alright. I do not wish to stay there, just to visit an old friend." Relief flooded the girl's features, making the stranger's heart soften as she heaved an accompanying sigh. Nodding approval, she turned but stopped suddenly again. He nearly ran into her as she spun around to face him once more.

"After you've seen Komaji, I believe I have _just_ the room for you." The stranger nodded as she turned away grinning slightly, again leading him through passages long familiar to his mind.

* * *

Critical review **welcome** and **appreciated**.  
Sorry this chapter was a little more "boring" than previous.  
I was grinding the gears just to write it. It **is** hard sometimes.


	7. Old Friends

"I'll go get you both some food. Be right back." Chihiro spoke brightly before pulling her head back out of the small door, sliding it shut as her footsteps turned and faded away. She and the stranger had made the rest of the journey to the boiler room rather quickly, after their strange confrontation in the cross-section. Not a word had been spoken, but the atmosphere between them was far from tense. As if the conversation had unlocked something held captive, the two felt as if they had known each other far longer than in truth they had. The stranger's way of turning his hood upon her had made Chihiro laugh for some reason, which had made him laugh as well. Now she was gone, and the cloaked figure turned towards the many-armed boiler man. The latter didn't even turn to see his guest as he continued grinding and filling the orders of bathwater demands.

"Take your hood off. It's rude to keep your face hidden from an old man."

The stranger didn't balk at the command, but simply reached up, pushing the black hood backwards to fall down his shoulders. The boiler fire's light glinted on the dark green hair, pulled back into a ponytail wrapped at the base with strips of cloth. His cat eyes were narrowed in a friendly manner as he looked at the back of the old man's head.

"It's been a while, Haku."

"Too long, Komaji. I apologize for staying away for so long without sending word."

Finally the old man turned his head, beholding the younger man standing illuminated in the fire light. His face hadn't changed; matured a little, but he was still very much the same Haku Komaji had known before. His hair had grown, _to hide his true identity most likely_. Haku noticed the boiler man's stare and smiled slightly, as if guessing his thoughts.

"There are some who still remember me as Yubaba's apprentice. I'd rather hide my identity than exert my position as a river dragon spirit and risk losing my freedom again … or my life."

"A wise idea." The boiler man nodded before turning back to his work.

"How have you been, Komaji? It's been, what … three years since my last visit?" Haku settled onto the wooden floor, legs crossed.

"Four, Haku. Four years since you went running again." The young man stiffened at the boiler man's words.

"I wasn't running, Komaji. I've been searching for a way to get back to the human world."

"Back to your river, right?" the young man nodded, knowing full-well the boiler man knew the action even without seeing it.

"Back to your river … or to find _her_?" Haku stiffened, but the truth in the old man's words made his anger deflate. It was true what the boiler man said; part of his original reason for leaving the shelter of the bathhouse and Yubaba's protection, however stingy, had been to find a way back to his beloved river. But as the months turned into years, and the memory of the girl he'd known had grown a little vaguer with each passing season, the desire to return to his river had changed in Haku's heart, transforming into a longing to see a single human girl once more.

"What can I do, Komaji? She doesn't remember me, not even a little bit. She knew me so well when we were younger, and then she didn't even know me for who I really was. But now, even staying by her side so closely for the entire trip down here, nothing she did hinted that she knew who I was."

"Give her some slack, Haku. I'm right in guessing you arrived here just tonight?" the young man nodded.

"Well then, give her a few hours, a day at most. You'd be surprised what she remembers, given the chance."

"What do you mean, old man?" the suspicion in the river dragon's voice was clear. The old boiler man turned his head, one eye of his black goggles glinting mischievously.

"There's not many people she talks to freely in this place. I'm one of the few she _enjoys_ being around. I'm one of the few she _trusts_. You'd be surprised at the secrets I know belonging to _that_ girl." The surprise on Haku's face was enough to make Komaji laugh roughly, his voice creaking with age before turning back around. The young man shook his head in derision, a rueful smile on his lips. He pushed himself up from the smooth wooden boards, dusting himself and setting his cloak strait.

"Will I have to do everything myself?" the playful mockery in the dragon's voice made Komaji smile beneath his bristly mustache.

"Where it concerns Sen, _yes_. Learning about someone, a human girl at that, is not something that is told. It is something you _must_ do on your own." Haku listened to the old man's words. He was right. The river dragon had begun knowing the girl when she stepped foot into his river; now, he must continue the process, but in a much different fashion.

"You'll never tell me about her, will you old man?" the young dragon laughed to himself, knowing the old boiler man would never betray a friend's confidence, especially Chihiro's.

"I don't think I need to, Haku. Why don't you ask her yourself?" the tone of the old man's voice startled Haku, but not as much as the slight creak of wood behind him. He turned his head sharply, his green cat eyes piercing strait into the wide brown orbs of Chihiro's. At sight of her, his eyes widened in surprise and a little fear, as he realized she recognized him with his hood down.

"How long have you been listening?!" he didn't mean for his voice to sound so harsh; whenever he's startled or scared the young dragon's natural instinct was to go on the defense. But it didn't matter to the girl. She was frozen with one foot inside the door, two platters of steaming food in her hands.

"Don't stand there all day, girl. I'm hungry!" Komaji's gruff words barely held back the amusement in his voice as he observed the revealing confrontation between the two young ones. He snaked out one long arm, gently latching a three-fingered hand around the shocked Chihiro's wrist and drawing her into the room. She stood with her back pressed against the wall, the food still held in her hands; Komaji gently pried his tray out of her grasp and turned away, foregoing the opportunity to watch as he focused his attention on the best food of the house.

_Best just to let them be. I wouldn't want somebody watching if this happened to me, either. _


	8. The Truth of the Matter

"H-Haku … is that you?" the dragon winced at the surprised fear in the woman's voice, but he turned to face her nonetheless. He stood before her, letting her see him fully. Chihiro stood staring at him in shock, eyes wide, hands holding the food tray in front of her. You wouldn't know it by looking at her that she was in shock; her physical posture was calm, relaxed. But her hands were beginning to shake, a symptom which soon spread to her whole body. Haku moved a foot forward, intending to reach her before she collapsed. She beat him to it.

Chihiro managed to hang onto the tray, not spilling a thing as she jumped forward and grabbed Haku's hand. Without a word to the boiler man, she spun around, almost dragging Haku with her as she darted nimbly through the small sliding door. Haku remembered vaguely hearing the door slide shut behind them as Chihiro made for the stairs.

_Lift's too crowded. Besides, if I stop moving before we get there, I don't know what I'll do._ Haku could hear the girl's thoughts rebounding inside her mind, but he chose not to answer them, to try to calm them.

_She's working it out on her own. I will not interfere._

She pulled him up the stairs, dodging guests and staff so well the young man knew she'd been doing it for some time. Up two of the main flights of stairs, two main floors of the bathhouse she took him, still holding onto the food. On the third level, her chosen course was blocked by a small accident between a guest and a staff member. Ignoring the conflict, which she would have resolved in a matter of minutes, Chihiro turned back, nearly plowing into Haku had he not backpedaled out of her way. She made her way to the lift, which was thankfully empty as she threw the switch with her elbow and the contraption began to rise. She stood still, head bowed slightly, eyes intent on the openings passing by the door of the lift. Haku looked at her worriedly; he'd never seen her eyes take on such a haunted look, even when he'd shown her the parents that had turned into pigs back when she was just a child. She was breathing hard, but it was not from her dragging him along with her up the stairs.

_She is afraid … afraid of what?_ but then he heard her thoughts bouncing around again.

_Wait, wait, wait. Please wait, just a little bit longer_ his heart dropped as he heard her mental pleading.

_As you wish._ She didn't even look at him. She knew he was hearing her thoughts now.

* * *

The lift arrived at the fourth level, and she jerked the lever into the stop position. Chihiro dragged Haku out of the lift, avoiding the surprised looks of the waiting people as she turned aside into a small hallway, and Haku knew immediately where she was taking him. he'd long ago stopped resisting her pull, but he was not surpassing her in speed as she led him down passage and back hallway. he'd been on this level, in this section only a few times, but he remembered. these were guest apartments, lesser ones than the ones of the fourth or fifth level, but they were neat, and they were private. 

_This must be the "perfect room" she spoke about. I'l be it's one on the outsides of the house, with windows into the night. She must remember the way she protected me in her own outer quarters that one day. Hmm, smart girl._

* * *

The only sounds were the gasps of Chihiro's breathing and the spatter of rain on the glass along one side of the room. The sound of the wooden prop bolt hitting the doorframe made Haku spin around, watching Chihiro as she leaned her forehead against the wood of the sliding door, hand resting on the bolt. Her body was tilting to the side slightly, and he could see her mouth was open a little as she drew in air; her eyes were shut, but not tightly. The tray of foot was between her stomach and the door; she was leaning on the edge of it, all the pieces she'd placed there still intact. But the delicate china was rattling as her body began trembling even more. 

Her body stiffened as she felt him approach. He did not touch her, not even in comfort. He feared she'd fly apart if he did. Instead, he gently reached around her slender body, taking the tray and prying it from her hands and removing it from between her body and the door. He watched her with one eye as he placed the tray on the low table laid about with cushions; once the small barrier was gone, her whole body collapsed against the door. They stood like that; he standing still, watching her trembling form; she leaning against the door for support as she tried to make sense of what she'd seen and heard.

_It was_ _**him**_ _… it was him the whole time, and I never once … never once thought about it … the memory I had in the elevator… that was because **he** was there and my mind was telling me so … his green eyes flashing, making me remember even when I couldn't see his face … hearing his voice; changed, yes, but the sound of it is still the same … why didn't I see?! Why couldn't I put two and two together?_

_Because you weren't expecting it._

"Haku, tell me something." Chihiro's voice was muffled by the cloth of her sleeve as she slowly wiped a few stray tears away. She heard the river dragon shift behind her, felt his footsteps echo in the floor as he moved towards her a little.

"Anything." His voice was soft; it sent chills down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck. He wasn't touching her, but their proximity was enough to make her calm down. He'd always had that strange, calming affect on her.

"Why did you come back?" he stopped shifting and looked at the black-brown hair pulled into a long, snaking braid. Chihiro heard this change in stance, and slowly she turned around. Haku's head was bowed; he refused to look her in the eye. His hands hung lifeless at his sides before she slowly reached out, taking them in her own. His fingers slowly curled around hers, but still he would not look at her.

"Were you looking for something?" his eyes closed; he couldn't lie to her, not to _her_. He nodded slightly, just enough to make his hair shiver around his face. She turned her neck a little, moving her head forward as she tried to see into his eyes.

"What was it?" his mouth opened slightly, but the words would not come. He had waited for her for so long, dreaming of the day he would see her eyes again, smiling at him in joy or in thanks. And now, when that dream was becoming a reality, he was too ashamed to admit he'd wanted her so much, had wanted to see her more than anything in the world. He was a river dragon! He should have been concerned first and foremost in reviving his beloved river …

_Beloved. That is a word that once belonged to my home, to my river alone. But now, when I think about it, hear it, say it … **her** image comes to mind. Why is that, I wonder._

_Did you really miss me so much?_ his eyes flashed open and Haku stared down in shock at Chihiro's thought. She was still looking up at him, and now she smiled as she saw his eyes open. In her thoughts she giggled, a light airy sound that buoyed his aching heart.

"I am honored by your affections … Lord Haku." The girl smiled, reverting back to the usage of the river dragon's old title inside the bathhouse. He would have thought less of her had the teasing smile playing about her mouth not warned him she was mocking. A similarly teasing smile darted unbidden to his lips as he brought her hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the knuckles of each. There was no coyness in her face, no flirtatiousness in her smile as she looked up to him and him down to her.

_Does she … **love** me?_ Haku's eyes searched the girl's chocolate ones for the answer.

_Would I be in this world if I didn't?_ Chihiro laid the river dragon's wonderings to rest as she stood up on tiptoe, gently brushing her lips against his, a touch responded to immediately by the river dragon as he released one of her hands, bringing his freed fingers to rest lightly against her neck and cheek.

* * *

sorry about the fluff! it just progressed that way! besides, that's one of the reasons this piece got wrote! i wanted to see them together!

>. 


	9. After So Long

"Arigatou." Chihiro nodded her head in thanks to the frogmen that had come to her call. She watched them disappear around the corner before gently sliding the door closed, once again baring it with the wooden plank bolt. She heard no sounds inside the room save the constant noise of rain on wood and glass. Chihiro turned around, watching in silence the river dragon standing in the open porch doorway. He stood strait, not leaning on the doorframe.

_He stands proudly, unafraid of the future._

_Untrue, my lady._

The girl smiled as she heard his reply inside her. Gliding quietly over the wooden floor, she moved to stand with him, a little in front of the river dragon as they stared out into the rainy darkness. Despite his proud demeanor, she was not quite so stolid, and Chihiro leaned her shoulder gently on the door, propping some of her weight with a hand against the wood and glass, wrapping her left hand around the edge of the wood-glass panel.

_Why is it untrue?_

Haku resettled his center, distributing his weight evenly over his legs, spread shoulder-width apart, hands clasped lightly behind his back; his head was upheld, neck strait, eyes forward. Chihiro turned her head slightly, looking back at the dragon as he tried to avoid her question. But her earth brown eyes darkened to black, and she narrowed her gaze almost sternly as she gazed up at the man's face. She could see the glint in his eyes shimmering.

_It is fear, what you see in my eyes, Chihiro._

_What do you fear, Haku?_

At last the dragon made a movement, turning his head to look down fully into her face. His jade green eyes were dark with emotion as he looked at her black eyes, so different from the warm chocolate pools he knew and loved. The strength he saw in her eyes, so different from the frightened child he'd helped so long ago; Haku hung his head, dropping his eyes from hers, trying to hide his true self from her knowing gaze. Chihiro watched the river dragon look away uncomfortably and smiled like an amused parent; it was too late, she'd already seen the answer to her question in the wells of his eyes.

Chihiro pushed herself off the door's support, turned her body to face Haku. Still he kept his head turned from her's, and her face dropped. Her heart had ached to see him for so long, to be with him; yet when her dream was nearly achieved, something so _simple_ was keeping them apart.

_That is the answer. I have human blood. I am mortal. I do not belong in this world, anymore than you would belong in mine in this form._

Her words jolted Haku out of his shame, forcing him to look down into her eyes. Chihiro was a head shorter, and it looked as if Haku's neck might break as they stared at each other. At last, she blinked rapidly, lowering her gaze as her eyes glassed over with tears. Haku grinned as his hand darted up, capturing the girl's chin gently with thumb and index finger as he forced her head back up. Chihiro's eyes were shut; a tear sparkled in her black lashes before he moved his hand to thumb it away. Chihiro tilted her face into his hand.

_So warm, so comforting … why have you forgotten me for so long?_ The river dragon pressed a kiss into her dark hair.

_I have never forgotten, dear one. I could not find you where you'd gone._ Her hand rested on the back of his, pressing his hand to her cheek, willing him to never leave her again. Blindly he reached his other hand out, not wanting to take his eyes from the study of her features as he found and held onto her other hand. Again a tear escaped from her closed eyes; again he swiped it from her skin, erasing the long years of memories once thought wasted.

* * *

The temperature dropped as the night deepened. Chihiro's clothes - consisting of a purple-blue kimono jacket with embossed silver dragons on the flaps, a black cloth-wrap tube top, and blue-black samurai pants embossed with a silver phoenix bird – were not made to withstand such temperatures. The cloth of the kimono jacket was thin, made only for show, and she began to shiver with the cold. Haku snorted in amusement as he released the girl, and she stumbled backwards a little only to be spun gently around and pulled back into his embrace. The river dragon wrapped the long arms, hidden in deep, thick sleeves, around the girl's shoulders, where she latched onto his forearms with her hands; her head was nestled beneath his chin. 

_Are you still afraid?_ He nuzzled her hair as she watched the stars attempt to emerge from their watery prison.

_Only of what it may mean if you cannot remain here._

_With you?_ He hugged her tighter, and she retreated into the warmth of his body, leaning backwards till it seemed she must be merged with his body or they both fall in opposite directions. But the lack of her height balanced his over-much of it, and so they stood, perfectly in-tune with the other.

* * *

A cold wind suddenly kicked up, blowing through the open door and swirling around the room, and Chihiro cringed. Even within Haku's embrace, the biting wind still found places to attack her exposed skin, and the warmth soon left her upper body and feet. The wind cut through her pants and jacket, slowly making the slightly-more-protected skin there grow clammy, cold to the touch. She began shivering again, much harder than the last time. At last when her teeth began chattering did Haku gently pulled her away from the door, keeping his body between her and the outside world as he snapped his fingers once, the door slamming shut as he walked her towards the dark cast-iron pipe heater. Chihiro jerked her head, staring wide-eyed at the door before Haku leaned down, whispering in her ear. 

"I may have left Yubaba as her _apprentice_, but it did not mean I left the _magic_ I had gained from her." The girl smiled, whether from his words of the feel of his breath on her shoulder neither knew. He grabbed a thick coverlet from the bedding placed near the table, draping it over her shoulders as he made her sit in front of the pipe heater. She eyed him, a brow rising in question as he sat next to her, leaning against a pile of cushions. He grinned, holding up his hand with thumb and forefinger pressed together dramatically.

"Now you're just showing off." Chihiro rolled her eyes, laughing at the dragon's stage antics. He grinned as well.

"What if I am? It makes it all the more fun." They both laughed as Haku snapped his fingers, and a pleasantly hot fire sprung up in the heater. For an added touch, Haku twirled his index finger and an ornate kettle appeared on top of the heater. Chihiro looked from the kettle to him questioningly.

"Hot chocolate." She let out an exaggerated sigh, her shoulders drooping in mock defeat as Haku smiled, pulling her to lean backwards against his chest once more. She snuggled up to him, nestling her head beneath his chin once more as he wrapped his arms back around her slender body.


	10. Something Happened

"Why does it matter so much that I have human blood?" her question caught him off-guard; fortunately, the pair had been silent for an hour or so, so Haku could keep his mouth shut a little longer to think over the question before answering. He felt Chihiro move her head against his chest.

_Looking at me, waiting for a reply._

_Well?_

The dragon smiled. The bond he shared with the girl had its pros and cons, it seemed. Chihiro sat away, blinking at him as he sat up, eyes intent on the fire as he formulated a response. When the troubled glint returned to his green eyes, Chihiro reached out her hand, laying it gently on the man's upper arm, trying to give comfort against a distress she knew next to nothing about. Haku took her hand in his as he turned towards her; she looked up into his eyes expectantly, waiting for a reason to his strange behavior.

"Chihiro, remember when you left the spirit world the first time?"

She nodded, the moment vivid in her memory.

"Do you remember how I said I could not cross the river with you? That no spirit could?"

Again, she nodded, eyes narrowing slightly as she began her thought process using the bits of memory and what he was telling her now.

"The reason for that is because all spirits, once materialized in the spirit world, are bound to it. We don't have the option of going in and out of our world like you do your's, however rare the occasion."

"Wait. What do you mean 'materialized'?"

"I mean in the human world, before I looked like this," indicating his human form. "I was a river dragon, nothing else. I couldn't take any other form; not human, nothing. I was a River Dragon, the very spirit and essence of the Kohaku River. To humans, I was nothing but a feeling, an entity, a _spirit_ to them. But once I entered the actual spirit world, this realm parallel with the humans, I manifested into the human form you see me in now."

"But that doesn't make sense. You can still transform into your river dragon form. I remember!" Chihiro's voice was taking on a panic tone; an edge of fear was creeping into her words as she spoke faster and faster. Haku realized she was beginning to panic because she could not fully understand what he was saying. Sympathy and gratitude welled inside him; she was truly, completely trying to understand his world and its laws. For that, he loved her all the more.

Chihiro had begun trembling again, but now it was out of stress and fear. Haku laid his fingers beneath her chin, brining her eyes up to his as he raised her head.

"The laws concerning spirits differ from the human realm to the spirit world. As a spirit in the human world, I was the soul essence of the Kohaku River, my home and source of life. A dragon was my only form. But since I was a dragon, as a spirit in the _human_ realm, when I appeared in the _spirit_ world I manifested as a boy. In both worlds I am a dragon; that is my _true_ form and nothing can change that fact. But only in the _spirit_ world can I transform into a human shape."

The panicked light in Chihiro's eyes suddenly extinguished; she understood. But soon the realization was clouded over again.

"What changes between the laws of our worlds is threatening my existence here?" Her question was well-stated, and Haku began to appreciate how much she'd grown since he'd seen her last.

"When a human enters the spirit world, they have an allotted amount of time before they're stuck in limbo between the two worlds. The only way to avoid this is to either become connected to the spirit world in some way or to return to the human world at the same port of entry they came in by."

Chihiro's body shot ramrod strait as she stared at Haku, eyes wide and afraid.

"For me, a connection to the spirit world would have been signing Yubaba's contract so that she controlled my name again."

The river dragon nodded, glad the girl had thought of this solution before he'd had to tell her.

"That's why I was so shocked to hear you were working without a contract. It not only surprised me that you'd manage to do that against _Yubaba_, but that you had no connection to the spirit world and I hadn't known how long you'd been here. Nobody really knows exactly how long each individual human gets to stay between the worlds without being thrown into limbo. Some guess it has to do with the condition of the human's heart; others say it's their age; still others insist all the times are the same, and it is only what the human does while in the spirit world that makes it seem differing for each. Most don't even know there's a rule. Not that they'd care; most people, once being stuck here for a few days at the most, are so desperate to return to the human world they take any opportunity to get back."

"How did _you_ find out about it?" Haku gazed into Chihiro's innocent eyes a moment, before a soft smile curved his lips.

"I came across it while I was searching for a way to find _you_."

_Somehow, your answer does not surprise me one bit._ Both adults grinned at Chihiro's mental reply, before Haku bent down, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

_I would have searched the ends of the earth until time stood still to find a way back to you._

_A bit extreme. I took the easy way out; I came back to find __**you**__, to remind you of your promise._

_Promise? Ah, yes. You asked …_

"_Will we see each other again sometime?" And you replied …_

"_I'm sure of it." You remember well, my love._


	11. A Solution to the Problem

_You have given me so much._

_Don't even think you need to repay me. What I did was done out of love. There is no way to repay those kinds of actions, nor any reason to._

_That's not what I was going to say._ The gentle, reprimanding tone in his thoughts made Chihiro blink. He wasn't accusing her, but he _was_ asking her to listen to him.

_For once._

"Hey!" she smacked him lightly on the arm as the river dragon tilted his head, his eyes glittering with mirth as his smile broadened to grin, watching her playfully sulking, her mouth pulled down into a pout. Haku decided to humor her.

"Don't cry, dear heart. I mean it only in jest." She continued to eye him suspiciously, but he could see the corners of her mouth were twitching. He knew she was fighting the urge to laugh, trying to keep her façade of anger. She turned her body half-around in a huff, crossing her arms and hunching her shoulders. Her brown eyes flashed as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, before jerking her head back to facing forward.

Haku debated with the option of melting her resistance by the use of tactics he'd long refused to use on any other. Not _bad_ means, just … more personal ones.

_If you even try…_

_What, ME?! You would accuse ME of such things …_even as he formulated the thought, Haku slid his hand over the blanket still covering Chihiro's lap. In the years he'd traveled far, his nails had grown, mimicking his dragon form. Now, they were almost claws; strong and sharply pointed. Formidable weapons in close quarters, Haku's grin shifted to a deviously seductive look as he ran his claw up the exposed portion of Chihiro's back, following her spine. A shiver rippled over her body as the girl spun around, eyes blazing, mouth opened in surprise as the dragon pulled his hand up, caressing her face with his fingers.

_I would, actually._ Both grinned when the dragon heard the woman's thought, as his claws whispered over her velvety skin. She did not fall into his ploy, but he could see she was enjoying his touch. He bent his head, leaning down to brush his lips across hers when Chihiro gently placed a finger against his mouth. Her eyes were clear and bright as he looked at her in question.

"Not now, my love. I promise, but not now." _I only came __**here**__ to find you. Now that I have …_her voice was soft as the thought faded away. Haku nodded against her touch, intertwining her fingers in his.

"Yes, of course. We can to speak to her now, if you wish." The consideration in his voice left her without the use of her's, so Chihiro only nodded as Haku rose from sitting. He held out his other hand, and pulled her up to stand next to him when she gave him her own. He pressed a quick kiss into her hair before they broke apart, Chihiro straightening the room while Haku pulled his black cape on once more.

"No one knows it is I who was given this room. I prefer to keep it this way." He explained in answer to the confused sound emitted by Chihiro. She nodded understanding as he walked to the door, pulling the prop bolt up, allowing the door to slid open at a sharp glance from his eyes. He watched her as she backed up slowly, eyes scanning the room, making sure everything was in its rightful place. At last she turned, nodding to him as she stepped out into the hall. She hastened to the corner, glancing behind to watch Haku pull the door closed and walk to where she stood. Chihiro peered around the corner; it was still early in the morning, and very few of the staff were up, not to mention any guests. She felt Haku lay a hand on her back, below her shoulders, and she turned to listen to him.

"Gather what you need from your apartments. I'll go to the elevator and meet you there." She nodded, and slipped quietly around the corner. Quite though he was, Chihiro still smiled as she heard Haku's soft footsteps go the opposite direction. Then she shook her head clear and set her mind on the task ahead: _get in and out of her rooms without too many people waking up and asking annoying, delaying questions._

* * *

The only sound was the gentle breathing of many bodies hidden beneath the warm covers of their bedding. Chihiro smiled, tiptoeing gently between one body and the wall, making for the wall cabinets where her things were stored. Since she'd risen in status, Chihiro had been given many choices of room location; she didn't have to stay with the other workers. But Chihiro knew it was because of them that she was in her position at all, and she'd opted to stay with them. Beside, if she changed rooms, she wouldn't have Lin with her to talk to, help out, whatever. 

_So I might as well stay here. Besides, it's more fun!_

Sliding the cabinet doors back as quietly as the old warped doors would allow, Chihiro grabbed a cloth pack, quickly stuffing all the outfits she owned in there, a surprisingly small amount. As the bathhouse clothes disappeared into the canvas sack, Chihiro's eyes fell upon the green kimono top and black pants she'd come here in; her human clothes. The woman smiled as she grabbed these things as well, knowing she'd need them when or if she was required to return to the human world.

Soon all the things that actually belonged to her were stuffed into Chihiro's pack, and she did a quick sweep of the cabinet before closing the door, wincing at every protesting creak or squeal. She turned around, slowly beginning to make her way back to the door leading into the corridor. As she passed by the body closest to the wall, a hand darted out, latching onto her ankle. Chihiro clamped her mouth shut against the scream that welled from her throat. Gulping back the unused air, she looked down into the open eyes of a woman not much older than her. The snarky grin on the other woman's face left little doubt in Chihiro's mind that Lin had been watching her since she disturbed the other woman's sleep trying to get to her things. Holding a finger to her lips to indicate silence, Chihiro motioned Lin to follow as she darted out into the corridor.

"I see you've got all your clothes. What on earth are you planning, Sen?" Lin's voice was sharp as Chihiro turned around a ways away from the room. Chihiro winced, hissing and motioning for Lin to lower her voice.

"Remember the guest that arrived last night?"

"The one in the black cloak?" Chihiro nodded.

"The very one. I didn't know 'till I heard him and Komaji talking, and then he turned –"

"You took him to Komaji? What?!" Chihiro winced again.

"He said he needed to say hello to an old friend. It was his idea, not mine!" Lin raised an eyebrow in skeptical confusing, but kept her mouth shut so Chihiro could finish.

"It was Haku."

"Haku?! But I thought –" Chihiro shook her head, slapping her hand over Lin's mouth to stop the woman from talking at all.

"I saw him when he turned in the light, with his hood down. That's how he knew Komaji. That's how he got into Yubaba's office without going past me first!" Lin nodded, assuring Chihiro she'd keep her voice down if she let her speak.

"You mentioned that last night, trying to think of whom it might be that could do that." Chihiro nodded, and they both were silent for a moment, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Until Lin thought of something that made a friendly smirk slide over her lips.

"So _that's_ where you've been all night!" Chihiro looked at her blankly. The older woman's smirk deepened.

"Keeping him company through the lonely hours of this rainy night?" Chihiro guessed at her friend's meaning, and a crimson blush colored her cheeks. It was still a virgin blush, and Lin could tell the difference after so long in a _bathhouse_. The smirky quality of her smile evaporated as she placed a loving hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm joking. I suppose you two are off to find him a way back to his river and you back to the human world?" Chihiro's blush faded as she realized her friend was teasing her, but she still shook her head.

"I don't know what Haku has in mind we do. I just know that we have to leave the bathhouse." Lin's eyes softened as brief memories between her and the younger girl flittered through her mind a moment. She squeezed her grip on Chihiro's shoulder, a gesture of friendship always.

"I'll miss you, Sen."

"And I'll miss you, Lin. Good times, eh?" the pair smiled, Lin's smile a little sadder.

"Good times, good times. Now go." The two women embraced, and Chihiro could feel the pent-up emotion in Lin's body; her shoulders were shaking as she clung to the girl for a moment. Chihiro looked into the other's eyes, and Lin nodded, a sad smile transforming her mouth.

"Go, I'll make sure the right people know." Chihiro smiled, a strain of sadness also dripping into her face. She hugged Lin again.

"I'm going to ask Yubaba to make you Overseer in my place." Horror appeared on Lin's face. She hated the old witch with a passion. Chihiro laughed softly at her friend's look.

"Or at least Head Foreman. There has to be _someone_ on the floor to keep all the other idiots in line!" the pair had to smother their laughter with hands pressed to their mouths.

_My love, we must hurry._ Chihiro sighed as Haku's request echoed in her mind. She turned back to Lin for the last time.

"Make sure Komaji gets the best food possible from the kitchens. I think I've spoiled him."

"Ya think?!" they laughed again as Chihiro turned away. She began walking down the hall; she could sense Lin standing behind her, waiting until she disappeared to return to the room. She reached the corner, looking both ways for any persons to avoid. The way was clear, and she'd just stepped forward when Lin's voice stopped her.

"Good luck, Chihiro!" the surprise on Chihiro's face was beyond measure as she spun around to look at Lin, mouth opened as the other laughed softly behind her hand. It was the first time the other woman had ever used Chihiro's real name; strange considering Chihiro thought she'd never heard it to know it.

"Thank you Lin. One day, you'll have your chance too. I guarantee it!" the younger girl waved farewell, slipping out into the wider hall and vanishing from sight.

Lin sighed, hugging her shoulders as she looked after the girl.

"Maybe, one day, Chihiro. One day …" the words lingered in the air as the woman turned, slowly thumping back to her room, looking longingly at the spot where the girl's bedding once lay beside her. She sighed again, kneeling on the wood.

"Maybe I'll follow _you_ one day."

* * *

SHE'SSSSSSSSSSS BAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
And she's 17 today (30/6/2007)

SRRY it took so long! after i got back from World Changers every thing caved in on me all at once. the bog got me!!!!!  
And my faithful reveiwers will have to have patience a little longer. i have summer school work 2 do (NOT SUMMER SCHOOL). the stupid reading lists and whatnot. and birthdays and 4th of July, and all the jazz of summer. So bear with me, I will do my best.

My eternal thanks!  
Mirsa


	12. Another Adventure

Chihiro made her way through the inner ways of the bathhouse. In a way she was saying farewell to the life she'd lived there for months, a life she'd grown very accustomed to. She was sad to leave the building; it had been such a big part of her life for so long, it fell like leaving an old and dear friend. But when she arrived at the lift, and saw Haku standing there, watching her, waiting patiently for her … she knew.

_It was time I set out on a __**new**__ adventure._

"Everything alright?" he asked as she walked up to him, her face a mask with all her emotions roiling around inside. His voice shook her out of her reverie, and she looked up into his face, his eyes slightly concerned.

_Dear, dear Haku. I have been ready for all my life._

He nodded, feeling the emotion attached to her thought being transmitted to his mind. She'd already learned how to block her thoughts when she wished, allowing whatever part of the thought to leak through. Haku played the chivalrous companion once more, ushering Chihiro into the lift ahead of him. He pulled her close as he threw the lever all the way down, and she clung to him, leaning the full weight of her on his body. He studied her; eyes closed, mouth opened lightly as she breathed, delicate fingers relaxed and soft as they helped support her body against his.

_Do not fear, love. Remember, she holds no power over you._ The girl opened her eyes, and looked up into his.

_Yubaba's not what I'm worried about. I'm leaving, __**again**__. This is the second time I've left the bathhouse. It feels strange, like I'm loosing something vital in my life. It just … it hurts, Haku. Not as much as when I left you on the steps to return to my world, but it's a different kind of hurt than that. I can't really describe it._

Haku moved his hand from around her shoulders to spread his fingers across her back, over her shoulders.

_Above her heart._

He pressed her torso to his side as he increased pressure. He could feel the beat of her heart, the whoosh of her lungs, the flow of her blood, even the movement of cells as they passed beneath the senses of his magic. But more than that, he could feel _her heart_ - the heart that has feeling, that holds all the emotions making humans what they are. He felt her joy to be with him; a light - bright and inextinguishable. He felt her strength; solid, brooding, rock-hard. But deep inside her, near the bottom of this emotional heart, he felt the darkness, the simple darkness that had opened up when she began saying farewell to the house. He knew this darkness; he had felt it himself once before.

_When I let you go. I felt like I'd just lost my best friend. That hurt can be deeper and more painful to bear than any other hurt the world is able to inflict. A best friend is someone that neither judges nor lets anything go. They are different from a family, or a lover, or a simple friend. They're all these things rolled into one and magnified infinitely. A best friend may be able to talk reason to someone when nobody can even get them to listen._

_Is that why it hurts so much?_ Haku dropped his hand from the lever. It would take a few more moments for them to reach the top floor. He wrapped Chihiro in his arms; leaning his head on the top of hers. As she had done for him, he would do for her now, giving her the assurance of comfort for tears that could neither be comforted nor sated. She cried as they rose through the heart of the bathhouse, and he knew what she was feeling, and that he could do nothing for her. She had grown to love her spirit world home like he never could; it had been his prison. It was her home, and she loved it as she loved a friend.

Haku felt the lift slowing, and bent to whisper in the girl's ear. She was no longer crying but she would not release her hold on him.

"I promise we will come back." She slowly looked up into his eyes as he wiped away the last remnant of her tears.

"Alright?" she nodded, eyes averted, and he raised her face to make her look at him.

"You'll see your beloved home again. I promise you, Chihiro." At last she smiled, and he kissed her forehead as the doors opened. He took her hand, gently pulling her as he led her into the corridors leading to Yubaba's office. She trotted to get next to him, and he squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

* * *

Both of them had bare feet, and the cold tile had numbed Chihiro's souls as they went down the many halls. Her human body rejected this feeling, and she'd begun shivering again. Chihiro rolled her eyes to herself, huffing a little in annoyance as she hissed Haku's name, the dragon waiting as she tried to rub some feeling back into her feet. He watched her futile attempts, balance off, making her stumble into the walls before bracing her arm against them. At last, the girl hung her head, admitting defeat.

"The tiles in these halls always do this!" he heard the grumbling whisper not meant for his ears, and smiled. She pushed herself away from the walls, resolute on continuing the rest of the way when Haku came to her rescue. She didn't notice him coming towards her until the girl found herself swooped up into his arms, bridal style. She nearly squealed in surprise but managed to suppress the sound. She clung to the dragon as he turned on his heel and began walking. His head was faced completely forward, but still Chihiro could see the smirking smile flittering around his mouth. Her own face set into a hard, stubborn look as she began trying to fight her way to the ground. At last her attempts garnered a gentle, stern look from the dragon.

"You either let me carry you like this or I sling you over my shoulder and carry you like a sack of potatoes!" the remainder of the journey was undertaken in silence, Chihiro letting her head lay on the river dragon's shoulder, her arms looped around his neck. Well, at least before Haku flexed the fingers on the hand supporting Chihiro's torso, which meant her ribs, and she curled into him, away from the tickling sensation, hissing at him to stop before she woke the bathhouse witch with her bursts of crying laughter.

* * *

The witch's office was empty; the grate was filled with cold embers, remnants of last night's fire. The green rolling heads were no where to be seen, and the strange Yubaba bird was asleep on a perch in the corner behind the witch's desk, head hung, whistling sound coming from its slightly open beak. The watery light of early morning was beginning to shine through the windows in the room.

Haku walked to where he stood on the ornate Persian carpet covering most of the floor before he at last let Chihiro fight her way free of his hold. He still managed to keep her in his arms as he wrapped them around her shoulders and waist, resting his head on her shoulder as the couple waited patiently for the Witch Yubaba to awaken.

Presently, Haku's acute hearing detected a disturbance in the silence flowing through the halls, and he cocked his head a little to amplify the sound. The change in position on her shoulder alerted Chihiro, and she guessed the witch was finally awake and Haku could hear her coming.

Yubaba's eyes widened as she came through the door opened with magic. She blinked at the pair a moment, before her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she went to sit behind her desk.

"How dare you come to my apartments at such an hour?!" Chihiro broke from Haku's hold, bowing respectfully. After all, the witch was _still_ her employer.

"Forgive us, Yubaba. We only meant to get here as quickly as possible." The witch eyed the young woman as she got out a stack of papers and a pen. They were contracts, already drawn up but still requiring her signature. It was a point of honor with the witch that she'd personally signed every contract her employees signed their own names away on. Now she looked at the one employee who had refused to give her that power over her; the only employee she'd ever had that she could not control to any means.

_And the best I've ever had._

The witch knew what the young woman was going to ask, and she knew that when the girl did, the witch would be required to release her. After all, there was no signed contract binding the girl to the bathhouse. As much as she hated to admit it, Yubaba knew if Chihiro left, the witch would miss the human woman, grown as much part of the bathhouse as the old witch herself.

"Yubaba, I've come to formally state my intent upon leaving the working staff of this bathhouse. I hope you won't find this as too great a disadvantage to your business."

Yubaba sighed as she listened to the woman, her body drooping, eyes growing cloudy. It was rare the old witch displayed emotion. But she was getting old despite her magic, and she thought even that this human may have made a good replacement; she wasn't about to let her own child have the run of the place! Heavens no; far too much stress for the boy she considered _quite_ delicate. A light cough from the river dragon brought the old woman out of her private thoughts, and she blinked at the woman and young man. Meeting their expectant stares, she recognized the bond between them though they weren't even facing one another. She'd seen it many times before, even felt it herself once. She feebly waved her hand at them to leave.

"You have my permission to go. Just don't let anyone see you. First thing you know they'll think I've gone soft." The two younger ones looked at each other, a bit surprised by the apathy in the witch's voice. Yubaba saw the look and her eyes hardened. Her characteristic nature began coming out. Slamming her hands on the desk she floated out of her chare a little, a glare furrowing her brow.

"GET OUT!" Still, Chihiro grinned as she bowed, before turning and following Haku to the door of the office. He disappeared out into the hall, but Chihiro laid her hand on the wood, turning back to look at the witch who was trying to look busy as she signed blank contract after blank contract.

"I might suggest considering Lin in floor staff as a replacement for me. She's a hard worker, and the customers know her better due to her association with my position." The witch looked up, glaring at the girl.

"I'll consider it." Chihiro ducked her head with a smile, vanishing from sight and following Haku back the way they'd come. Yubaba sighed, physically returning to her job but mentally wishing she still had in her employment a human girl who had been in the witch's life since she was just a child.

* * *

The elevator wouldn't go fast enough for Chihiro's taste, and she rounded on Haku, begging him to transform into his dragon shape so they could get out of the building as fast as possible. He chuckled, gently refusing.

"Do you want to get Yubaba angry if I damage anything in here?" Chihiro pouted a little, but she knew he was right. Still, as soon as the lift slowed to a halt on the lowest possible level, she grabbed Haku's hand, dragging him behind her as she made her way to the next lift. The staff was just beginning to wake, and they got many odd stares and several called out to Chihiro, recognizing her. But she ignored them all in favor of getting into the lift before any of them. Haku chuckled as she nearly bumped a frog out of her way, away from the lift but they managed to whisk around him and throw the lever before he could get in. Haku studied Chihiro's face, which had taken on the pained, pale expression she'd wore when she was dragging him to the rooms she'd prepared for an unknown visitor.

"Let your heart take a rest. We have to see Komaji before we leave." He whispered in her ear from behind, and she took a deep breath trying to obey. Haku felt the tension emanating from her, and began gently massaging her shoulders, loosening the tight bunches of muscles. She groaned from his ministrations, arching and curving her shoulders as he found the knots in her back.

"Why so tense, dearest?"

"The closer I get to getting out of here, the more my heart feels… constricted. I feel like I'm abandoning the place, abandoning the people working here. I feel _guilty_!" her breath caught on a sob, and she clenched her fists, determined to keep her composure as much as she could. Haku's eyes softened as he watched her fight her emotions. He'd known she was attached to the life she'd made here, but he'd never guessed it would cause her this much agony to leave it behind. He bent down, blowing comfortingly in her ear and she closed her eyes. His hand draped over her shoulders, massaging her neck muscles as well and she rocked back on her heels at the touch.

"Would you rather stay then, my heart?" she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. She saw the worry and love in his eyes.

"I won't have you in such distress unless you really _want_ to do this. I will stay here if that is what you wish." He knew was he was staying; they both did. They both knew the implications of his words. If she stayed, sooner or later the time allotted to her would expire, and then she would be lost to him forever. To find a way, either by leaving the spirit world or finding a way past the dimensional law, to keep her with him, they _must_ leave the bathhouse. Chihiro placed her hands on top of Haku's, stopping the gentle massage. She turned around to face him, his hands still on her shoulders.

"I'm doing this so we can be together. This is the only way to make sure that happens. I admit, this is a little more painful than I thought it'd be, but because you're here, and you're with me, I'm doing it," her quirky grin made him smile. "So quit trying to stop me!" they both laughed, Haku releasing Chihiro as the lift came to a stop in the sublevels of the bathhouse. From there, it was only a minute until Chihiro was sliding back the door, and they were climbing into the boiler rooms to say farewell to their oldest friend.

* * *

"Well, something I wish I'd seen a long time ago." Komaji's creaky voice was gentle as he turned his head to look at the couple behind him. An insistent squeaking sound came from their left, and all three looked over to see a cloud of black Soots jumping up in down in greeting. Chihiro laughed at the tiny things' antics, but she knew they didn't have much time. She turned back to the boiler man, mentally steeling herself to let this part of her life go.

"I guess you know why we're here, Komaji." The old man nodded solemnly; he'd practically watched these two grow up, and he treated them like his own children.

"I do. And I know that we can't stand around reminiscing." Chihiro looked down; her throat had suddenly constricted and she couldn't speak. She felt Haku place an arm around her shoulders, assuring her it was alright.

"We couldn't leave without saying goodbye." The dragon's voice was steady, but softly spoken. This was difficult thing for both of them.

Komaji looked at the couple a moment; he'd not missed the river dragon's demeanor towards the human girl, and he was glad of it. Abandoning his perch, the spider-like man went to his bureau, opening a small drawer at the bottom and reaching in for something. After digging a little, he pulled out a small strip of paper, folded and creased, worn and faded with age but still recognizable. The man turned to the dragon and girl, holding out the paper to them. Haku's eyes widened at the sight of the train tickets, but Chihiro smiled knowingly; she'd done this before.

"Unless you're planning on flying to Swamp Bottom, I'd suggest you take these. It's less conspicuous." Somehow the old boiler man had managed to save them again, as Chihiro reached out to take the tickets, tucking them safely away in her belt before shaking her head sadly. Suddenly her eyes brimmed and she leaped forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Komaji's neck as she cried a little. The spider arms bent around her, holding her close as the boiler man hugged her back.

"You've always been a friend, Komaji. Even when you didn't know me you helped me stay safe. I can never repay you." The girl finally unwound her arms and stepped back, wiping her eyes happily as the river dragon twined her left arm around his for support. Komaji twitched his bristly moustache, determined to make sure the girl didn't see his tears as well.

"Think nothing of it, Chihiro. You became a light amidst a dreary pattern of work and sleep. You've helped me as much as I helped you. And for that, I thank you." The girl beamed, eyes still watery as she bowed to the old man. Komaji turned to Haku.

"Take good care of her, Haku. This girl is something special. It'd be a shame to lose her." The old man held out his hand, and the river dragon grasped his wrist amicably. Behind them, Chihiro could only guess at the look on Haku's face as he said farewell – possibly the last farewell – to one of his oldest and dearest friends. But the young man's will had been turned to iron through his life, and he held his emotions in check as he returned to Chihiro and ushered her towards the door leading outside. The boiler man waved them out, watching as the door slammed shut with a click and resounding clang. Sighing, he slowly trudged back to his perch, continuing to provide the special water for the bathhouse as he thought back on the years he'd left behind. That is, until Lin came with his breakfast, and together they reminisced and prayed the young couple would be safe until they found true happiness.

* * *

I regret to inform you, dear readers, that until further notice due to various obsticles arising (like the beginning of school!) that **Return of the Spirit** is hereby placed on hiatus until further notice. I probably won't be posting (majorly) again until next summer. That is how it goes, my friends. My sincerest apologies. I do love this story, and I am not abandoning it. Just letting it hybernate for a while. I have already begun writing other bits for the story, and I may post a few drabbles here and there, but no guarantees.

And so I leave you until such a time (as in summer) when I can write without fear or pressure from outside.  
Adieu

_Mirsa_


End file.
